harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4
Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 is an upcoming video game developed by Traveller's Tales, who have also made LEGO Star Wars, LEGO Indiana Jones 1 and 2 and LEGO Batman, and is published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is due for release June 29th, 2010 in North America, June 25th in Europe and June 30th for the, Xbox 360, PC, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PS2 and Wii platforms. So far, Amazon.co.uk has only published the Wii version for pre-order, therefore this is likely to be the main console this game was created for. “We are creating' an open, wide-ranging experience within Hogwarts that is full of '' fun and ''''LEGO 'magic,”'' said Tom Stone, Managing Director, TT Games. “ is one of the most beloved and well-respected characters, and we look forward to bringing gamers a new way of interacting in the universe with the LEGO games’ great humour and exploration.” ''“is one of the world’s most popular and inspirational heroes, and will appeal to a generation of gamers who grew up immersed in the books and films, and also loved playing with LEGO toys,” ''said Samantha Ryan, Senior Vice President, Development and Production, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. ''“The game is geared for players to experience a good mix of puzzle solving gameplay with exploration and battle in some of the most beloved Harry Potter environments, plus a few other surprises.” '' A special Collector's Edition version of the game will be released containing the following features:Contents of Collector's Edition LEGO Harry Potter: Year 1 - 4 Game Revealed * ''Behind The Scenes of LEGO Harry Potter * Fun on the Set of Harry Potter * Exclusive Behind-the-Scenes Look at "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" * Exclusive set of 4 House Crest LEGO magnets * Free set of avatar clothes for the Xbox 360 Gameplay The game is based on the first four books of the Harry Potter series: Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. As with the other LEGO games produced by Traveller's Tales the game will let players swap between a cast of characters including - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore and many more including Dobby & Fang. The player will attend lessons, cast spells, mix potions, fly on broomsticks and face the challenges Harry faces in his first four years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The player will also have the ability to explore iconic settings including Hogwarts castle, Diagon Alley, the Forbidden Forest and the village of Hogsmeade. Each character will have a different personality when flying on broomsticks. Harry is very skilful, but Ron is slower and Hermione only swings around. You can also do some tricks on the brooms, like barrel rolls. The Gameplay Is Also Similiar Like LEGO Indiana Jones:The Original Adventures Differences from the films, books, and games ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *Albus Dumbledore does not use the Deluminator to take all the lights out. *The Animagus of the cat wasn't Minerva McGonagall but just a normal one. *Piers Polkiss is omitted. *Vernon Dursley's hair and moustache colour is brown, but in the film it's white. *Harry Potter did not return to the cupboard under the stairs after Vernon Dursley tore up the letter from Hogwarts. *The letters from Hogwarts come from more places in the Dursley home, such as the toaster and the washing machine. *In the movie the Uncle Vernon tries to shoot Hagrid with a Rifle (A long Metal Wand like thingy that muggles use). In the game Hagrid simply scares the Durlseys out of their wits and knocking them out. *In the movie Ron, Harry and Hermione get scared of Fluffy. In the game Ron pulls out a Trumpet and plays "Hedwig's Theme" *In the Forbidden Forest, Harry uses Red Sparks to let the others know he is in trouble. This actually happens in the Book not the movie. *The Unicorn has differences. 1. Hagrid takes care of it like a sick kid - 2.Voldemort doesn't kill the unicorn - 3.Voldemort tries to sneak and eat the Unicorn after Firenze scares him and firenze shows Voldemort a fist. *Voldemort tries to eat the Unicorn with a Fork and Knife *Harry and Hermione have to fight Voldemort/Quiriell. In the movie Hermione goes and get Dumbledore. ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *Gilderoy Lockhart's wand does not get thrown out the window or been taken away. *Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk has a scarlet plume on his head. *Hermione's Note about The Chamber of Secrets is just a picture of a Basilisk and a Pipe. In the movie its words *Ginny is awake and playable in the Chamber of Secrets. *The basilisk notices Harry when Ginny screams at one of his disembodied eyes. ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *In the movie and books The Grim appears in front of Harry. In the game he is seen in one of the attractions on the playground. *In the movie Harry throws snowballs with the Invisibility Cloak on, at Draco for calling Hermione a mudblood. in the game Draco makes an igloo and uses it like a tank to shoot snowballs. ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Viktor Krum's hair has a flat top, but in the film his hair is shaved off. *Cedric Diggory does not get killed by Wormtail. *Hermione is clearly seen in the graveyard with Harry Potter. *The Dragon chase during the First Task will include a part inside Hogwarts. *In Priori Incantatem spells are not visible. *The other dragons are omitted. *Frank Bryce is omitted. List of known playable characters , as depicted in the game]] Playable Characters *Harry (Muggle Clothes, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Triwizard) *Ron (Muggle Clothes, Hogwarts,) *Hermione (Muggle Clothes, Hogwarts) *Hagrid *Fang *Draco Malfoy (Hogwarts, Quidditch) *Professor Dumbledore *Professor Lockhart *Ginny (Muggle Clothes, Hogwarts) *Sirius Black *Remus Lupin *Cedric Diggory *Neville Longbottom *Professor Snape *Professor McGonagall *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Dobby *Uncle Vernon (Possibly) *Aunt Petunia (Possibly) *Dudley (Possibly) *Professor Quirrell *Lord Voldemort (Weak, Re-Born) The trio *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Ron Weasley Hogwarts staff *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *Severus Snape *Filius Flitwick *Pomona Sprout *Rubeus Hagrid *Rolanda Hooch *Quirinus Quirrell *Gilderoy Lockhart *Remus Lupin *Alastor Moody Hogwarts students *Colin Creevey *Cedric Diggory *Neville Longbottom *Seamus Finnigan *Oliver Wood *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Percy Weasley *Ginny Weasley *Alicia Spinnet *Draco Malfoy *Vincent Crabbe *Gregory Goyle *Gryffindor Girl Order of the Phoenix *Sirius Black *Lily Evans *James Potter *Remus Lupin *Arthur Weasley Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters and followers *Lord Voldemort *Tom Riddle - age 16 *Walden Macnair- Xbox360 Demo only. *Peter Pettigrew Ministry of Magic *Cornelius Fudge *Bartemius Crouch Sr. Wizarding World-related *Ollivander *Ernie Prang *Viktor Krum *Fleur Delacour Ghosts * Moaning Myrtle Muggles *Vernon Dursley *Petunia Dursley *Dudley Dursley *Marjorie Dursley Creatures *Fang *Dobby *Hedwig *Fawkes *Mountain Troll *Boggart(Only Seen As A Dementor) *Whomping Willow *Dementor *Hungarian Horntail *Basilisk *Acromantula *Crookshanks *Cornish Pixie *Mandrake List of known spells *A jinx (unknown if either Knockback Jinx or Disarming Charm) *Lumos *Wingardium Leviosa *Freezing Charm *Riddikulus *Patronus Charm *Avada Kedavra *Crucio *Lumos Solem *Some sort of jinx that turns you into a toad. Notes and references External links *videos.cheatcc.com/player.aspx?id=759 *www.eurogamer.net/articles/warner-confirms-lego-harry-potter_9 *www.magicisbuilding.com (Official Site)(Password for VIP Area is Lord Voldemort) fr:Lego Harry Potter Années 1 à 4 (jeu) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Out of universe